


heritage

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Patricide, Possession, Unhappy Ending, don't touch me, possessed xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: They've all left Krakenburg .Of course they have , why would anyone stay ?Why would anyone stay , when the King is slowly becoming the same dangerous madman his father was?And , more importantly, is it really worth Siegbert risking his life to try and bring his father back?





	heritage

"... You should get away," is the first thing Siegbert hears when he enters the dark throne room.

It's always dark . It always scared him . But the eerie glow it has now , it didn't have before . 

Purple magic is swirling all over the room . It is chilly , deadly chilly, yet the magic's gust burns him when he touches it .

The people evacuated the castle weeks ago . He is the only one left .

Is he suicidal? Perhaps. Or perhaps he just wants to see his father again. 

The people...

The same people that always marvelled about Siegfried's glory , that chilly , unsettling beauty that is both enchanting and lethal . Was it truly a sword ? Because all he can see is the ocean of beauty and death that emanates from it, slow and deadly , like fine poison . 

He looks at his father , who's standing alone in the room , abandoned by everyone. Everyone but him. The dark magic is coming off his body.

" ... Father?"

" Don't come any closer," Xander's voice murmurs. It is so very strained, Sieg notices , like he's trying to hold himself back . He can see beads of sweat on his father's forehead .

He takes a step forward, then another one .

" Siegbert, don't come any closer," Xander hisses. " Leave . Now."

Another step forward .

" I am not scared of you," he firmly says . " You shall not hurt me . And I shall not fight with you, Father ."

Xander's silent for a long moment.  
" Sieg, please..." He finally whispers, a desperate, terrified plea , that betrays how truly tormented he feels .  
" Please, I don't want to hurt my own child!" 

" But you won't," he breathes. " You can't hurt me , Papa, I know you can't!"

" ... Siegbert." He turns around, and tears are staining his cheeks.   
"... Kill me. Before I become my father . Let this last memory of me be one where I am still myself ."

" I..." He murmurs, stunned, and Xander puts his sword in Siegbert's hand , and guides so it's pressed against his heart . 

" Look at me , my son," Xander whispers. " You will become a wonderful king . I know you will . And I'm... I'm so , so proud of you". There is still warmth in his eyes .  
" But I need you to do what is right. And you know what is right. You always did."

Sieg is crying now, heavy, fat tears. Xander reaches to wipe them away , his hands tender .

" How do you still think you're like him?" He snaps , a heavy sob .

" You couldn't hurt a fly , let alone your own child!" He throws the sword on the floor and hugs him .  
" I won't hurt you," he whispers," just as you won't hurt me. " 

He feels tears on his hair .  
" Sieg, don't make this any harder..."

" I am not ," he retorts. " You are the one making it harder! It doesn't have to end like this."

" Sieg..."

" No."

" Siegbert." He looks at him, calm and regal .  
" I won't be myself for much longer. Every day ... Every day I entertain the idea of burning everything down more and more . Of hurting you... Your little face . The truth is... The truth is I'm already gone, Sieg ." He looks at him with pained eyes .  
" Don't you understand? Don't you realise? All I'm asking for is for you not to let me take you down with me."

Siegbert is sobbing . He looks up with damp eyes .   
Xander cups his face gently .  
" It's alright, it's alright, little one..." He murmurs , comforting him like he did when he was a little boy scared of the storm and thunder .  
" Be strong, now ... Or you never will."

Siegbert is still sobbing , but his gaze steels up .

" Pick up Siegfried," he guides him, and Siegbert does. With shaking hands, he presses it against Xander's chest.

" That's my stomach," Xander chuckles, and with tender movements he guides the tip so it's against his heart.  
" Do be careful . The blood will spring out and ruin your scarf . " He undoes the fabric - a gift from Camilla - and drops out behind Siegbert. Then, he kisses his forehead .

" I love you," he whispers, and Sieg guides the sword with force , until it sticks out of his back. He's sobbing against Xander's shoulder.   
" I love you too," he croaks, holding Xander's body against him .

" I know," Xander chokes, and that's the end of him.


End file.
